The present invention relates to an external expansion apparatus for a portable computer. In particular, the expansion apparatus accommodates different types of detachable and modulated expansion units that provide the portable computer with expansion functions. Thus, users are given many choices and considerable convenience.
Please refer to the following for information on the related prior patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,400; U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,954; U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,533; U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,671; U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,291; U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,552; U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,493; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,294.
The current design for portable computers, such as the notebook computer, gravitate towards the compact and light-weight in order to increase portability. However, due to reasons of size, volume, thickness and weight, for a compact and light portable computer to perform the same functions as a desktop PC or an all-in-one notebook computer, it inevitably requires the assistance of an expansion apparatus to expand its functions.
The three major methods of expanding the functional ability of portable computers may be expressed as the following: (1) the portable computer thereof includes an expansion notch where the expansion apparatus may be connected, thereby increasing the functional ability of the portable computer; (2) the expansion apparatus is made into a docking station where the portable computer may be docked, thereby increasing the functional ability of the portable computer; (3) the expansion apparatus is made to be external, and connects to the portable computer via a connection device (such as a cable), thereby increasing the functional ability of the portable computer.
Present-day PC peripherals, such as data storage means (floppy-disk drive device (FDD), hard-disk drive device (HDD), magneto-optical-disk drive device, Zip-disk drive device, etc), optical-disk drive device (CD-ROM, DVD-ROM, CD-RW, DVD-RAM, etc.) and modems, etc., are nearly all able to form the external expansion apparatus defined by method 3. Furthermore, the external expansion apparatus defined by method 3 eliminates the need for specialized connection devices when connecting to the portable computer, and thus more convenient. Therefore, method 3 is seen to be more adept at providing the user with convenience and multiple choices.
However, the expansion units included in present-day expansion apparatus for portable computers, e.g., the peripherals desiring expansion (such as FDD, HDD, etc.), are all fastened in the interior of the expansion apparatus. If the user wishes to expand a plurality of expansion units of different types for a portable computer, he would need to externally connect a plurality of expansion apparatuses containing different expansion units with the portable computer. Clearly, the means costs very much. In practical applications, if a portable computer is to simultaneously connect to a plurality of different types of expansion units as mentioned above, the inter-connection processes will be complicated and tedious. Consequently, there still exists limitations on the choice and convenience in the current field of external expansion apparatus for portable computers.
Accordingly, the invention intends to provide an external expansion apparatus for portable computers. In particular, each expansion unit included in the expansion apparatus forms a module, and may be inserted into one of the accommodating rooms of the expansion apparatus at will. As a result, the expansion functions provided to the portable computer by the expansion apparatus will depend on the expansion units inserted by the user. Hence, the user receives more choices and a great degree of convenience with the expansion apparatus according to the invention.
Moreover, current multimedia computers provide users with the option of broadcasting optical-disks while the computers are in use. Yet this option has not extended to external expansion apparatuses for portable computers. Accordingly, another objective of the invention is to provide an external apparatus for portable computers. In particular, the expansion apparatus includes an optical-disk playing system. When one of the expansion units accommodated by the expansion apparatus is an optical-disk drive device, the expansion apparatus can be directly broadcast on an optical-disk placed within the optical-disk drive device, regardless of whether the expansion apparatus is connected to the portable computer.
An external expansion apparatus for a portable computers is disclosed in the invention. The functions provided to the portable computer by the external expansion apparatus depends on the needs of the user. As a result, the expansion apparatus of the invention gives users many choices and great convenience.
The external expansion apparatus includes at least one accommodating rooms. Each of the at least one rooms can accommodate one of detachable expansion units of different types. Each of the expansion units is formed a module such that it may be inserted into one of the accommodating rooms at will. Users may insert a plurality of expansion units of different types into the expansion apparatus according to their needs, thereby achieving the desired expansion functions.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an external apparatus for a portable computer. In particular, the expansion apparatus includes an optical-disk playing system. When one of the expansion units accommodated by the expansion apparatus is an optical-disk drive device, the expansion apparatus can be directly broadcast on an optical-disk placed within the optical-disk drive device, regardless of whether the expansion apparatus is connected to the portable computer.